Hanging By A Thread
by Authority Man 37
Summary: During their mission to hunt down a criminal, Yoko becomes a target in his path until Josh saves her. Unfortunately, he falls victim to the poision and has 24 hours left to live. Can Yoko, Brett and Principal Kirkpatrick find a cure for Josh before it's too late? Yoko X Josh, pairing. Read and Review, please!


_**Hanging By A Thread**_

Disclaimer: I don't own The Far-Out Adventures of Team Galaxy. Only the respective company, Marathon does. The only thing that I own however, is the character, _'Gilgamesh'._ This is my first attempt of a Team Galaxy fan-fiction story and to show a small fluff, between Josh and Yoko. Read & Review and please, no flames! Have a nice day!

Somewhere in the far reaches of the galaxy, a mysterious spacecraft zooms furiously across the asteroids reaching at full capacity. The spacecraft immediately stopped before reaching Planet Earth, just a few miles away from its destination point.

Inside the spacecraft, was a tall dark figure who grinned evilly as he switched on the monitor and reveals a dark purple object with a black and white eye shape in the middle.

"Are you ready for your important task?"

"Yes, I have, my master. Soon, Galaxy High and the whole universe will be all yours for the taking."

"Good. Now listen, I want you to hunt down a certain female at Galaxy High and when you do, finish it by injecting her with a lethal dose of poison. Do I make myself, clear?"

"Absolutely, my master."

Back at Galaxy High, a few spaceships zoomed across the school and landing to their immediate positions. Several marshal students were attending classes, some of them were having conversations with their friends and others were taking a break at the cafeteria from their classes.

Fortunately, the three marshals, Brett, Josh and Yoko, along with their ultra-pet, Fluffy, sat down at the table with a few smiles on their faces.

"Oh, boy! I'm so pumped up for this upcoming karaoke nationals in two days! This is my chance to prove myself that I'm the best karaoke singer in the world!" cheered Yoko.

"Don't get too excited, Yo. You might just blow your chances of winning the nationals" said Josh.

"C'mon Josh. Cut her some slack, already. This is her big break and besides, she could be one of the best" replied Brett.

"See? At least someone cares about my work. Don't you agree, Fluffy?"

Fluffy, the red and white ultra-pet, smiled and nods its head in agreement to Yoko's suggestion.

"Oh, wow. Everybody's a critic" grumbled Josh.

Then, the projection screen light up from above and shows the face of Principal Kirkpatrick on-screen, with a mixture of concern and gladness on his face to tell everyone about something important. "Attention all marshals! As you all know by now, the karaoke national finals will begin in two days. Anyone who has participated in the national finals, I wish you all the best. Also, I would like to have a word with Josh, Yoko and Brett in my office right away."

Josh folded his arms about his dad's announcements. "What do you suppose that my dad wants with us, anyways?"

Brett shrugs his shoulders, in confusion. "Beat me. Must be another space mission or something."

Inside the office, Principal Kirkpatrick sat in his chair with his hands clutched together on his desk and looked very sternly at his fellow marshals. "Now you listen up marshals and you listen well. This mission that I'm assigning to all of you is no different than your other missions, from before."

"Just how different, Dad?" asked Josh to his father, as he raised his eyebrow.

"It's simple, Josh. This mission won't be as easy as you thought. There's a space assassin that's been running amok across the galaxy and he so happens to be an assailant of the Dark Force" replied Principal Kirkpatrick.

"Do you have any information on when or where, he will strike next?" asked Brett.

The principal of Galaxy High, continued. "There's a slight possibility that he may strike at this school and his main target is a woman. Furthermore, his name is _'Gilgamesh'_ and he's also armed and very dangerous. So whatever happens, don't ever let your guard down."

"You don't suppose that this Gilgamesh guy is targeting Yoko? Is he, dad?" requested Josh.

"Hmm, I'm not exactly sure, Josh. But if it is, you'll have to take drastic measures into your own hands by stopping him in his tracks."

"Me?! A target?!" panicked Yoko, as she grabs Josh by his shirt and starts shaking him. "I'm too young to be a target and I'm also too beautiful! What are we going to do, Josh? What are we going to do?!"

Josh carefully removed her hands from his shirt and maintained his headache problem. "Whoa! Easy there, Yo. We'll take care of this guy. Besides, we've been through tough missions before and we can do it again. I mean, after all, there's no _'I'_ in team, right?"

Brett sweat dropped. "Yeah, whatever you say, Josh."

"My son's right, Brett." Principal Kirkpatrick responded. "All of you are in this, together. Just make sure that you don't lose sight of him, is that understood?"

"We understood clearly, dad. And we won't let you down, either" answered Josh, with determination on his face.

"Just one more question, Principal Kirkpatrick. What weapon of choice does Gilgamesh have, anyways?" questioned Brett.

"If I'm not mistaken, Brett. His weapon of choice would happen to be…poison" said the principal.

"Poison?!" shouted Yoko, Josh and Brett in unison.

Fluffy lowered his head down in shame, after hearing the dreadful news from the principal's warning about Gilgamesh's weapon.

"What happens, if someone gets struck by the poison?" asked Yoko, surprisingly.

"Scientifically, if anyone gets hit by Gilgamesh's poison, the victim will only have 48 hours to live" the principal replied.

Josh took a deep breath and sighed. "You know, dad, despite all the risks that you've informed us, we'll do anything we can to stop Gilgamesh."

Principal Kirkpatrick smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. But whatever you do, stay clear of the poison. Your dismissed marshals and be careful with your mission!"

"Yes, sir!" said all three of them, as they leave the principal's office and proceeded to carry out the mission the principal instructed to them, with Fluffy catching up to them. They quickly donned into their marshal suits, as they've reached to their main spacecraft.

After the countdown, their spacecraft, otherwise known as _'Hornet-1'_ immediately takes off into outer space, as they try to pursuit the space assassin, Gilgamesh.

While in the middle of outer space, Josh kept tapping his fingers for some reason as he stares at Yoko, doing her makeup and glancing herself in the mirror. Whereas Brett was busy on the computer trying to find the location of Gilgamesh's whereabouts. As for Fluffy, it just rests in the nearby cockpit.

When Josh started looking at her, he right away smiled and giggled a little bit before Yoko caught his strange attentions.

"What are you laughing at, Josh?" asked Yoko, angrily.

"Yeah! What's the big idea, anyway?" added Brett.

Josh chuckled with delight. "Ah, it's pretty obvious. I haven't noticed how remarkable or maybe how pretty Yoko has become, recently."

Yoko was shocked when she heard those words from Josh, as she accidentally drops his mirror onto the floor and then cracked into a few tiny pieces. Even Brett and Fluffy couldn't believe it, either.

"Josh! Out of all the strange things I've heard from you, this has got to be…the strangest thing that I've ever heard from you today" says Brett.

"Seriously, Josh! There's no way that I would ever go out with you, because you're just a lazy, stubborn jerk who just wants to cause trouble and doesn't do his homework!" cried Yoko.

"Hey, c'mon you guys. It's not like that. I didn't mean to startle you all. It's just that I…" But before he could finish his sentence, they were suddenly attacked by a mysterious black spacecraft, as it strikes one of their engines.

"Argh! We're under attack! And he hit one of our space engines!" informed Brett.

"Eek! Do something, Josh! Or we're going to crash!" yelled Yoko.

Josh tried with all of his might to pull the spacecraft back up again, but because of the sustained damage to Hornet-1's engine, he failed to hoist it up and therefore, they're making a direct crash landing back to Galaxy High.

The only thing that Josh and his teammates could do is panic, as they immediately crash right into the lake of Galaxy High. It made a huge splash when it crashed down, as steam comes out from one of its engines. The door from their spacecraft _'Hornet-1'_ was opened and Josh and his teammates, along with Fluffy make it out to shore as they swim back to their school, despite Josh's fear of water when he was a child.

He looks on in disbelief, as they see their beloved spacecraft totally damaged. "Just great! My dad's not going to like this, at all."

"I'm with you on that one. Brett to central control, we've crashed back to our school and our ship's damaged. It needs repair, as soon as possible!"

"Roger that, Brett. They're on their way."

A few hours later, the staff members and pit crews of Galaxy High helped out, by hoisting the damaged _'Hornet-1'_ ship from the lake as its being sent to the repair shop for rebuilding the damage it took.

Yoko became very afraid to think that she might be a target on Gilgamesh's list, as her forehead begins to sweat and her teeth chattering.

"I am…so…dead!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Yo. You're not in real trouble yet. Besides, I don't see Gilgamesh here anywhere" said Josh.

"He's probably biding his time. Just waiting to make his first move on us and when he does, we'll be ready" told Brett.

"You got that right" said Josh.

Suddenly, a fast laser shot came from out-of-nowhere and the team quickly moved out of the way, just before the laser shot made an impact on the ground, leaving a medium-sized pothole.

"Holy! That was like, too close for comfort if you ask me" cried Yoko.

"How right you are, my dear." A new dark voice interjected.

"Who goes there? Show yourself, creep!" angered Brett, aiming his space weapon at the incoming individual.

Fluffy growls very angry as well, when he heard a strange voice.

The unknown person unveiled himself from the bushes. He was a tall, blue-haired goatee man, with green skin, yellow eyes, wearing a black vest, red shirt, purple cargo pants and brown soled shoes.

"I take it that you're Gilgamesh, aren't you?" asked Brett.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Indeed, I am! I shall enjoy, tearing all three of you apart! And, that includes your hunk of scrap pet of yours!!"

Fluffy the ultra-pet, couldn't stand the man's intolerance about him as he charges at him into his battle mode gear. But Gilgamesh foresaw the attack, as he lays out Fluffy by tossing him against the wall hard with only one hand.

"Fluffy! You madman! You'll pay for what you did to him!" yelled Josh.

"So, what?! I couldn't care less about your so-called ultra-pet. The same goes for you and your pathetic teammates!!" insulted Gilgamesh.

"Hey! Who are you calling_' pathetic',_ mister hot-shot?! You're the one running with the big mouth and all!" said Yoko, as she sticks out her tongue at him.

"Yeah! And that goes double for me, jerk!" added Brett.

Josh sweat dropped about their unusual comments at Gilgamesh. "Oh, brother! That's not exactly what I had in mind."

"Humph! So, you want to play hardball, eh? Fine with me, I'm game!" grinned Gilgamesh, as he pounces right at Josh's team. First, he targets Brett, by grabbing him on the arm and starts spinning him around in circles until he threw him onto the hot dog carton. By making a total mess, Brett's covered up with a mixture of ketchup and mustard.

"Ugh! Yuck!"

Then, he glares his attention at Yoko and Josh. His last two victims. "Now, who shall I pulverize next? Perhaps, I should start with you!"

He charges straight at Josh for his next attack. He throws a combinations of left and right punches/kicks at him, but Josh immediately dodges his every move, while trying to avoid physical contact from Gilgamesh.

But he didn't see his oncoming elbow, that lunged him in the stomach and then following it up with a backward front kick right at his face, as Josh is sent sprawling right against the tree, back first and onto the ground, rendering him unconscious.

"Josh! Please get up!" screamed Yoko.

"You're next, young lady!" chuckled Gilgamesh, as he points his trusty weapon at Yoko with an evil smile on his face.

Yoko didn't know what to do. Her teammates/friends are literally down. Brett's stuck with ketchup and mustard all over his body from the collision, he took from the hot dog carton. The ultra-pet Fluffy is damaged from Gilgamesh's vicious assault and can't move a muscle. Josh is out-cold on the ground, when Gilgamesh threw him against the tree.

Her forehead began sweating like crazy and her body is trembling with fear, as she's completely helpless without her friends to assist her in anyway possible.

"How does it feel, my lady? With no one here to help you, I've got you right in my hands! So, any last words before I pull the trigger?" requested Gilgamesh.

"Uh, yeah! Like what's the meaning of this, pal? Are you trying to take over Galaxy High or what? Cause quite frankly, I don't like guys such as yourselves that are somewhat too fashionable and too overrated!" yelled Yoko.

"Oh, is that so? You mean like, if I wasn't like that, would you say that in front of your worthless friends?" replied Gilgamesh.

"What? No way! I would never say something like that to one of my friends! After all, you're just a ruthless coward that doesn't want to play fair!" said Yoko.

Gilgamesh grunted. "You marshal scum! For that, you will pay the ultimate price!!" He fired his weapon at Yoko, as the dark purple pin missile is sending right at her. But before she could react, Josh quickly got back on his feet and ran fast enough to shove Yoko out of harm's way, just as that pin missile pierced him right in the ribs.

"Josh! You creep! You'll regret that with my…Sonic Blaster Mode!!" cried Yoko, as she unleashes some full sonic sound waves from her hip right onto Gilgamesh, which only phased him a little bit.

"Why, you little…" But just as he was about to strike back at Yoko, a few shots of glue foam was fired at him and thus trapping him.

Yoko turned around to see who blasted the glue foam, that stopped Gilgamesh in his tracks. It was Josh, standing on his feet, clutching his ribs and holding his glue foam gun that he fired while trying to protect Yoko from Gilgamesh.

"Hey, Yo. I'm just glad…that you're…alright…" Then, he suddenly collapsed to the ground and dropped down his weapon as he fell into a slight daze.

"Josh!!" shrieked Yoko, as she ran to his side, fell to her knees and tries to console him with her warmth. "Josh! Josh, talk to me! Say something! Anything!!" Tears formed on her eyes, as it falls down on her pretty face.

Just moments after the vicious beatdown, Josh was taken to the medical center where he's being treated from the poison that Gilgamesh had fired earlier. While the convict, Gilgamesh is being sent to the holding cell for aggravated assault. Also, ultra-pet Fluffy was sent to the maintenance room for repairing the damage that Gilgamesh had done to him.

At the waiting room, Yoko, Brett and Principal Kirkpatrick were sitting patiently for an answer from one of the doctors about Josh's current condition. At last, one doctor came from the operation room and told Josh's friends about some upsetting news.

"What's my son's status now, doctor?" asked Mr. Kirkpatrick.

"Well, we've managed to remove the pin missile from Josh's ribs and also stitched up the wound. Unfortunately, around the same time that we removed it, the poison had already begun to spread inside his body. I hate to break this to you and your friends, Principal Kirkpatrick, but your son only has 48 hours left to live before a cure can be brought in and restore your son's health back to normal."

"Is there any kind of medicine or substance that we can find?" asked Brett.

"Yes, there is and you must hurry in order to save your friend's life before the poison takes its hold on him" he said.

"Can you please tell us the name of it and its location of this medicine?" Mr. Kirkpatrick offered.

"The name of this medicine is called _'indigo nova'._ It's a very rare mixed herb essence that can heal any kind of poison, whatsoever. This might even cure the poison out of your son's body, as well."

"Do you even know what this medicine looks like?" Yoko asked.

"Why, certainly. It's a medium yellow and green flower shape. The location of this certain object is somewhere in Alpha Quadrant; Sector Thirteen. It's a very primitive planet, filled with forests, waterfalls and sometimes endangered species. But know this marshals, you must bring back at least 10 or more flowers for us to cure Josh's poison" the doctor explained.

"In that case, I'll be filling in my son's replacement in order to complete this mission. Brett! Yoko! Let's move it or lose it!!" the principal commanded.

"Right away, sir!" saluted Brett and Yoko in unison, as they, Fluffy and Principal Kirkpatrick take off in_ his_ spaceship and heading out to Alpha Quadrant; Sector Thirteen, in search of the medicine for their dear friend, Josh.

Whilist inside the principal's spaceship during the routine mission, Yoko has remained silent throughout the whole time, as a single tear falls down on her pretty face. She remembers the good times that she and Brett have spent with Josh together, completing the missions and also, having some fun and sometimes causing some problems along the way.

When Brett noticed Yoko's unhappy expression, he turned his head around and asked her a simple question. "Hey, Yoko? Is there something, wrong? You've been awfully quiet, all day."

Then, Principal Kirkpatrick interjected him. "Leave her alone, Brett. Yoko's upset about what happened to Josh back there. You should know, that a marshal like herself needs some time alone to think it over."

"Okay, sir. If you say so."

After their long search and unusual conversation, they've arrived at Alpha Quadrant; Sector Thirteen and spotted a mixture of a green, blue, yellow and orange colored planet.

Principal Kirkpatrick accelerated the engine fast by pressing down the pedal hard, as the team zoomed in at their destination with full capacity.

They were able to get through the atmosphere and safely landed on the soft primitive planet. The marshals were standing outside of the jungle, when they exited out of the spaceship.

As the team of Galaxy High slowly but silently approaches the pre-inhabited jungle with caution, Yoko still thinks back from what happened to Josh after he saved her life from Gilgamesh's poison attack. That is, until Principal Kirkpatrick caught her unusual behavior, once again.

"Now look, Yoko. I understand that you're very worried about my son, Josh. Whatever you do, just don't let your emotions get the better out of you."

"Sure thing, sir. I'll try to keep that in mind."

_"I think, I'll have to agree with Principal Kirkpatrick on this mission. Rather than, just thinking about Josh back at Galaxy High"_ thought Brett.

They've been traveling throughout most of the thick and dense jungle planet of Alpha Quadrant; Sector Thirteen. With their trusty weaponry, Mr. Kirkpatrick and his teammates were able to cut down the thick green bushes and managed to make a narrow path to find the exact medicine for Josh's poison.

As they reached the climax of this dense jungle, they became awestruck at what they saw at the end. Dozens and perhaps hundreds or thousands of flowers were blooming beautifully in every garden.

"This is amazing! I've never seen such a tremendous garden like this before! Now, that's what I'd like to call a huge discovery!" yelled Brett.

"Let's not get too impressed with the scenery, here. Our main mission is to retrieve the medicine for within the next 24 hours or else, he's done for. Is that understood, marshals?" told Mr. Kirkpatrick.

"Of course, Principal Kirkpatrick. But the question is, where is it?" asked Yoko.

"If I was living on this natural planet, we should head north and then north-west that way. C'mon! We haven't got much time! Hurry!"

"We're right behind you" said Brett, as he, Yoko & Fluffy follows Mr. Kirkpatrick's directions, thinking that the indigo nova flowers are somehow close by.

After running for almost two and a half hours, both Yoko and Brett including Fluffy are nearly exhausted. But not for the principal, as he still has plenty of energy left with him and tells his marshals that they've almost made it to their destination.

At last, they've found the right garden where the indigo nova flowers are growing. Just like what the doctor at Galaxy High had mentioned to them, recently.

"There they are! The Indigo Nova flowers! Let's grab a stash of these, before anyone else notices us" says Brett, as he carefully grabs ten indigo nova flowers in his storage bag.

"Well, duh! There's hardly anybody around her and obviously unoccupied" said Yoko, as she too takes ten indigo nova flowers inside her bag.

"I wouldn't bet my fair share on that one, you guys. We've got to do this quick, as soon as possible" informed the principal, as he stashes the other ten indigo nova flowers as well.

After they've grabbed of whatever they can find, they've combined their stash of indigo nova flowers into one strong bag and the total of them was thirty. First, Brett tries to carry the heavy load himself, but his muscles gave out and fell to the ground. Next was Yoko's turn, but she too wasn't able to lift the heavy bag and immediately fell flat on her pretty face.

Mr. Kirkpatrick sighed deeply, as he shakes his head in disbelief and when it was his turn, he was able to carry it with only one hand. "You see, marshals? It takes a bit of your upper body strength to carry this heavy duty bag. Am I strong of what?" He finishes his sentence with a flashing smile and posed his muscle.

Yoko sweat dropped in humiliation. "I don't know about you, Brett, but I think he's a total showoff. Almost way worse, than Josh causing a major ruckus around Galaxy High."

Brett grumbled. "Yeah, sure. I completely agree with you all the way."

Then, from out of the blue, various arrows were being shot from an unknown location, as Principal Kirkpatrick right away drops the heavy bag of indigo nova flowers and shoves his teammates down to the ground, along with himself with it.

"Are you guys, alright?"

"We're fine, sir. But, who would un-expectantly fired at us?" wondered Brett.

"Yeah, like who want to do such a cruel thing? What did we do to cause, such an outrage?" questioned Yoko.

"Probably whoever fired on us doesn't seem to like visitors. We'll have to take our stuff and head east. If we don't, we might end up on the main menu list" warned Mr. Kirkpatrick.

They quickly grabbed the heavy bag and head down south, as they try to avoid the oncoming arrows from a pack of ruthless hunters. When they escaped from the savage attack, they're now standing at the edge of the gardens; in other words, the waterfall. Thus, the other side of the jungle is a very long 50 feet away from them on the left.

"Uh, oh! Looks like, we only have one choice and that's to jump" Brett commented.

Yoko smacked him at the back of his head. "You pea-brain! Has your mind been turned to gravel or something? We're apparently 10 stories high here and there's no way we're going to jump all the way down there."

"I'll have to agree with you, Yoko. Brett's choice is too risky and the only other way to escape from here is across through there." Mr. Kirkpatrick looked into one of his gadgets and takes out an automatic zip-line cord. He aimed his gadget very carefully at a nearby tree and fires a perfectly straight line, as the metallic claw pierces right into the thick redwood tree. He makes a soft tug to the zip-line that's connected to the tree and notices that the zip-line will eventually hold strong, while he connects the other side of the zip-line to another tree. "Go ahead, Fluffy. You take the first step and make sure that you carry those supplies with you, is that clear?"

Fluffy acknowledged the principal's command, as he transforms into his battle mode gear and rockets straight at the other side of the jungle, while carrying the heavy bags of indigo nova flowers with him. The ultra-pet manages to make it across to the other side safely, along with the heavy supplies.

Now it's Principal Kirkpatrick, Brett and Yoko's turn to climb across the zip-line safely and carefully, without looking all the way down at the bottom that would eventually distract their concentration.

"Alright, team. All we have to do is to come across that way and just for the record, don't look down."

Brett gulped in fear, but determined to finish this mission, no matter what. "Whatever you say, sir."

As Yoko carefully climbs onto the zip-line, she ponders to herself for whatever or not if they'll ever make it back to Galaxy High on time and save Josh's life. _"Please be safe, Josh. I don't want to lose you."_

After a long and vigorous climb on the zip-line, they've finally made it to the other side of the jungle without any interruptions.

While the marshals take a quick break, they immediately went back to their current mission and run through the jungle, as they cut away the branches along the way. That's when Mr. Kirkpatrick quickly halted his teammates from a close-eye view from far away.

"Hey! Why did you stop us?" Brett asks.

"Quiet! I see something up ahead. Look!" pointed Mr. Kirkpatrick to his crew, as they saw a huge wild and endangered black panther with cold yellow eyes.

The team slowly moves away, very quietly from the hungry predator. Unluckily for Brett, he accidentally steps on a small tree branch, causing a strong sound reaction and the wild animal begins to have its first meal on them.

Yoko, Brett and Fluffy were left terrified, as they're completely helpless against the savage beast. But not for Principal Kirkpatrick, as he tackles down the endangered panther while it tries to put the hurt on him with its deadly claws. Fortunately for him, he avoids the panther's attacks and throws him all the way down to the waterfall, rock hard.

"Ouch. That's going to leave a mark" said a surprised Yoko.

"C'mon, you guys! There's not a moment to lose! Follow me, quickly!!" instructed Mr. Kirkpatrick to his colleagues, as they continue to run back to their spaceship, which of course, is the principal's.

After surviving the unexpected ambush from a pack of bandits, traveling through a dense path they made in the dense jungle, finding the indigo nova flowers, going across to another island with a zip-line and avoiding the vicious black panther's assault, they've finally reached to their spaceship.

As they got there, Yoko, Brett and Fluffy seemed to have noticed that the spaceship is covered with a huge round clear white bubble around the principal's spaceship.

"Please don't tell us that you used your strongest backup shield on your spaceship, sir."

"Get with it, Yoko. Principal Kirkpatrick is a true man of his word. He apparently activated it, when we first landed here."

"Nice explanation there, Brett. We still have some time left, before the poison takes over my son's body. Now, let's get out of this joint and fast" said Mr. Kirkpatrick, as he, Yoko, Brett and Fluffy gets inside the spaceship, along with the stacked cargo of indigo nova flowers they took from the garden and boasts up the rockets hard to a full throttle, as they were able to escape the planet of Alpha Quadrant; Sector Thirteen and proceeded to head back home to Galaxy High with the heavy supplies.

Back at Galaxy High, Mr. Kirkpatrick and his team have finally returned with the indigo nova flowers they brought back from the planet of Alpha Quadrant; Sector Thirteen, as Principal Kirkpatrick's spaceship is now safely parked.

At the operation room, the doctors and nurses are waiting franticly for Principal Kirkpatrick and his crew to return from the planet of Alpha Quadrant; Sector Thirteen.

Minutes later, the principal and his colleagues have arrived with the flowers they took from the primitive planet for almost one day.

"Do you have the indigo nova flowers, Principal Kirkpatrick?" the doctor asks.

"Right here" he says, as he passes the first bag, while Brett and Yoko, including with Fluffy passes along with the other two bags.

"The mission was pretty tough from the start, but we've managed to come out on top in the end."

"Hello? Are you that stupid? We got what we wanted from that planet, didn't we? Let alone for myself to win the karaoke national finals, all on my own without any support."

"Splendid work. Me and the rest of us will take these flowers and make them as one complete herb to cure your son's poison" said the doctor, as they begin the operation on Josh's body with the indigo nova flowers right away and closes the doors in-front of them, locking it tight. The **_'operation'_** logo then lights up and the only thing that the team can do, is to wait and hope for the best.

Several hours have past, but there's still no word from either one of the doctors regarding Josh's treatment from the poison.

Principal Kirkpatrick stands against the wall with his arms folded, as he taps his foot against the wall a few times, whereas Yoko and Brett both sat on the bench with their hands clutched together in a moment of silence. As for Fluffy, he just laid there lying and waiting for his loyal friend to come out strong.

When another hour went away, the **_'operation'_** logo that was lighting up for a very long time has finally dimmed out. Indicating that the treatment to cure Josh's poison from out of his body, has officially been concluded.

Yoko and Brett both stood up from their branches, while Principal Kirkpatrick turns his head around and unfolded his arms, along with Fluffy standing straight up, as the team awaits the final results of Josh's treatment.

The doors of the operating room opened and one of the doctors came out with a smile on his face, as he shows to them the thumbs-up. Notifying that the treatment was a complete success.

Everybody jumped for joy that their friend, Josh, has struggled and came through from the poison.

"I knew that my son would make it. How can I ever repay you" cried Mr. Kirkpatrick, as a small tear drips down on his face.

"All in a day's work, Principal Kirkpatrick. The whole reason behind this successful operation was Josh's sheer will to fight off the poison, as long as he could. It was also his courage and strength that kept him to stay alive" the doctor exclaimed.

"So, that explains why he was fighting for his life this whole time and our mission was a success. Am I right, Principal Kirkpatrick?" told Brett.

"You're correct, Brett. The mission went very well and therefore, we all deserve credit for it. Despite the dangers that lurked up at that planet, we still pulled it off without a hitch" replied the principal.

"Speaking of pulling it off, what time is the karaoke national finals start anyway?" asked Yoko, curiously.

Mr. Kirkpatrick looked at his watch and when he did, he gasps at the time that's now showing on his wristwatch; 6:30p.m. "Crikey! You've only got two hours left before the event starts. You better get there Yoko, as soon as possible."

"You really think so? I mean, what if I'm not cut out to win this event? Than, what? All of my hard work that I've been practicing for so long now, will be up in smoke. I'm not sure, if I can do this" says Yoko, sadly.

Suddenly, a new and familiar voice interrupted. "Lighten up, Yo. You need to turn that frown upside down, so you can win that shiny crown."

"Josh!" cried Yoko, as she runs to him and greatly hugs him, passionately, she shed tears of joy and relief, while she smiled for her friend's successful treatment.

"It's great to see you up and running again, Josh. How do you feel, right now?" Josh's dad asked.

"Who me? Sure, I am. I've never felt better the way I was, before the incident with that Gilgamesh guy" replied Josh.

"That's great. We're all glad to see, that you're back in tip-top shape" added Brett.

During the conversation, the ultra-pet Fluffy smiled with glee, as he nuzzles Josh's knee to see him and still kicking hard, while Josh himself pets Fluffy's robotic head in a way of saying thanks.

"You guys, go on ahead. I'll just have a few minutes with Josh alone, if you don't mind" insisted Yoko to Brett, Mr. Kirkpatrick and Fluffy.

"No problem, Yoko. Come on, Brett and you too, Fluffy" tells the principal to his remaining cremates, as they leave Yoko and Josh all alone outside of the operating room, holding on to each other.

"Listen, Yo. About what I did back there with Gilgamesh, I was only doing my job. You know, to make sure that nobody hurts you in any way possible" said Josh.

Yoko giggled. "I know that, Josh. For what you've done to save me from that creep, I just want to thank you for doing the right thing."

"Aw, shucks, Yo. It was nothing, really."

"Well, I think that was the most generous thing that anyone has ever done to me." She finishes her sentence by pressing her lips against his, in a very sweet and polite manner.

"Whoa! Does this mean what I think it means?" requested Josh.

Yoko nodded. "I love you."

"Thanks, Yo. I love you, too." Like what she did before, he too pressed his lips against hers, while his arms were around her waist and her arms were around his neck. Their kiss was a complete bliss.

After their long embrace, Yoko goes off to the karaoke national finals with a big smile on her pretty face with Josh catching up to her, as they both laugh in harmony and friendship.

At the karaoke national finals, Yoko gave it her all as she went out there, sang so beautifully from inside of her heart, she was ranked as the new Galaxy High Karaoke Champion. Everyone in the audience clapped happily for her stunning performance and technique, as she's wearing a gorgeous sparkling aqua blue dress, with white low-heel shoes and a shiny new gold crown sitting on top of her red-yellowed hair, while carrying some pure red and white roses.

She addresses her adoring fans for their thankful support on her amazing win. But the one fan she adored the most, was her friend and now, new lover, Josh, as he rooted cheerfully for her hard work that helped her to reach this far.

The Galaxy High Karaoke National Finals concluded with a very satisfying ending, as Yoko was declared the official karaoke champion.

After the special event was over, Josh and Yoko are now in their bedroom, alone. Both of them looked into each other's eyes, as they hold their hands together.

"Can you believe it, Josh? I won! I've never been so happy in my entire life and it's all thanks to you" said Yoko, smiling.

"Don't mention it, Yo. By the way, those red and white roses you were holding onto earlier while you were posing for your grand victory, they were from me" answered Josh.

"Oh, Josh! That was so nice of you! How can I ever appreciate such a great and wonderful person, like you for handing me such beautiful roses."

"What can I say, Yo? Nothing in this world is more beautiful, than you. And, I love you."

"Thanks. I love you, too."

From that point on, they kissed again. Except that, not only was their kiss longer, but it was also filled with pure love and friendship, as the full moon shines down on the dark blue sky of Galaxy High.


End file.
